


My Original Characters

by HowAboutNachos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, OC, OCs for Gravity Falls, Relationship is just crushes, otherwise they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutNachos/pseuds/HowAboutNachos
Summary: I know I said I'd post one work at a time, but I got bored of "One at a time!" And now we have these two. Yay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps! I got bored of making one fanfic at a time. These are my main OCs I will use. If you see a tag that is "OC", that fanfic will feature one or two. Juuuuuuust wanted to tell you.

Hello my friends! I, the great HowAboutNachos, have brought you these lovely OCs. Don't judge.

 

**Eva Malinstrom**

Eva has short, thin, brown hair. She wears glasses and is quite smart for her age, but always disorganized. She has few pimples, as she takes great care of her skin. She is three inches taller than average, a half inch skinnier than average, and has naturally tan skin. She can sing well, and loves to write. She draws quite terribly, however. She is twelve, and in seventh grade. She has a tight group of friends named The Wolf Pack. None of them are as smart as her. She likes to wear jeans and t-shirts that have locations she's been to, and baseball caps. She is a spunky, lively person. She has had many crushes, and has one at the moment. His name is............Peter Hawkworth! Why she is in Gravity Falls: She lives there, and goes to the local junior high. When Weirdmaggedon happened, she was one of the townsfolk to get turned into stone. When released, she darted back home to find her family. 

 

**Peter Hawkworth**

Peter has wavy, messy brown hair. He has no glasses and is only relatively smart for his age. He has no pimples as well. He is five inches taller than average, and has average weight and pale skin. He plays the saxophone. He is twelve, and also in the seventh grade. He is more popular than Eva, but none of his friends are as awesome as best friends as Eva's. His style is jeans and a relatively nice shirt. He is a quieter, funny person. He has had a few crushes, and as fate would have it, is crushing on Eva right now. Why is he in Gravity Falls? Same as Eva! He lives there, and goes to the local junior high. When Weirdmaggedon happened, he was one of the townsfolk to not get turned into stone. He just hid in a bunker.

 

So, what'd you think? Can any of you guys draw? Can you draw my characters as best you can? Can you send me the link in the comments? Please? 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know if you think these are Mary Sue/Gary Stus, okay? THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Oh, and Eva is based on twelve year old me.


End file.
